1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone holder, and more particularly to a mobile phone holder that is able to adjust its size readily so as to receive all kinds of mobile phones.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the booming of modem technology of telecommunication, mobile phones have become a daily necessity for the users. In order to grasp the trend, all the telecommunication manufacturers focus on making various kinds of mobiles. Each of the mobile phones have its own unique appearance design and function for the customers to choose according to various requirements. Besides all the different-sized mobile phones, other mobile phone accessories are also introduced to meet with the customer's requirements. Among them, a mobile pone holder has become the top seller in the market. That is because various customers have various needs for the mobile phones, which circumstantially promotes the popularity of mobile phone holder. However, once the customer decides to change the brand of the mobile phone, due to the size change of the mobile phone, the customer will have to purchase another holder to receive the new mobile phone, which is quite a waste to the customer. To overcome the shortcoming, a new holder for receiving a mobile phone therein is thus introduced to the market. Yet, this kind of mobile phone holder mostly uses springs with strong strength, which not only is inconvenient to the user, but also is easy to damage the housing of the mobile phone. Again, due to the strength of the spring, the manufacturer also encounters difficulty of assembling the holder and high cost.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved mobile phone holder to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.